parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sally in Wonderland
Sally in Wonderland is a movie spoof and parody of "Alice in Wonderland" is created by BusytownMovies. It appeared on YouTube on 12-06-2011 Cast *Sally (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) as Alice *Mother Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) as Alice's Sister *Figaro (Pinocchio) as Dinah *Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) as The White Rabbit *Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) as The Doorknob *Louis (The Princess and The Frog) as Dodo *Phineas and Ferb (Phineas and Ferb) as Tweedledee and Tweedledum *Pumbaa (The Lion King) as the Walrus *Timon (The Lion King) as the Carpenter *Mothra as Mother Oyster *Dot and The Blueberries (A Bug's Life) as Oysters *Mushu (Mulan) as Bill the Lizard *Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) as The Rose *Wendy (Peter Pan) as The Daisy *Professor Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) as The Orchid *Ariel (The Little Mermaid) as The White Rose *Snow White, Aurora and One of the other Girls (Disney Princess), Ms. Frizzle, Dorothy Ann, Phoebe, Keesha and Wanda (The Magic School Bus), Frou-Frou, Amelia, Abigail, Marie and Dutchess (The Aristocats), Candace and Jeremy (Phineas and Ferb), Faline and Thumper's sisters (Bambi), Maggie, Grace and Mrs. Calloway (Home on the Range), One, Three, Five, Seven and Nine (Numberjacks), The Bimbettes (Beauty and The Beast) and Gossiping Elephants (Dumbo) as the flowers *Dr. Facilier (The Princess and The Frog) as the Caterpillar *Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon) as the Bird in a tree *Tigger (Winnie The Pooh) as the Cheshire Cat *Bananas Gorilla (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) as The Mad Hatter *Mr. Fixit (The Busy World of Richard Scarry as The March Hare *Jaq (Cinderella) as the Dormouse *Various Pokémon as Tulgey Wood Creatures *Mickey, Donald and Goofy as Card Painters *Madam Mim (The Sword in The Stone) as the Queen of Hearts *Arthur (The Sword in The Stone) as the King of Hearts Scene Index *Sally in Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits *Sally in Wonderland Part 2 - Sally is Bored (In A World Of My Own) *Sally in Wonderland Part 3 - The Run of Mr. Frumble (I'm Late!) *Sally in Wonderland Part 4 - Sally meets Daffy Duck/The Bottle on the Table *Sally in Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival of Sally (The Sailor's Hornpipe/The Caucus Race) *Sally in Wonderland Part 6 - Sally meets Phineas and Ferb (How D'Ye Do and Shake Hands) *Sally in Wonderland Part 7 - The The Green Caterpillar and the Blue Ant *Sally in Wonderland Part 8 - Old Father William *Sally in Wonderland Part 9 - A Dragon with a Ladder/We'll Smoke the Blighter Out *Sally in Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers (All in the Golden Afternoon) *Sally in Wonderland Part 11 - Sally meets Dr. Facilier/How Doth the Little Crocodile *Sally in Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Sally *Sally in Wonderland Part 13 - Sally meets the Cheshire Tigger (Twas Brilling) *Sally in Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; The Unbirthday Song) *Sally in Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; Mr. Frumble Arrives Again) *Sally in Wonderland Part 16 - The Pokémon Area *Sally in Wonderland Part 17 - Sally Gets Lost (Very Good Advice) *Sally in Wonderland Part 18 - Painting the Roses Red/The Cards' March/Madam Mim, The Queen of Hearts *Sally in Wonderland Part 19 - The Cheshire Tigger Appears Yet Again *Sally in Wonderland Part 20 - Sally's Trial/The Unbirthday Song (Reprise) *Sally in Wonderland Part 21 - Sally's Flight/The Finale *Sally in Wonderland Part 22 - End Credits Category:BusytownMovies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs